Rules
WORLD RULES Mutations: All mutations must be cleared through the moderator via email (arrival.modsatgmaildotcom) without exception. This includes changes or furthering the mutations of the characters. All mutations must have a negative side effect in direct proportion to the amount of power the mutation gives the character. For example, if a character can see the future then they may have constant, painful bleeding from their eyes. If they are a pyromancer they will burn from the inside out. Be creative! Feel free to write long, rambling, fake sciencey explanations for your mutations and why they are horrible! All mutations are updated on Mutations. Note on characters that can see the future: You cannot know the future without knowing the past. The future is a slippery thing and sometimes you are wrong. The moderator will from time to time throw these characters parts of the plot that are otherwise hidden. Sometimes, however, the moderator will also throw them misinformation. The players will be aware what is truth and what is fiction, however their characters will not. If the character starts only acting on "truthful" information the character will lose their ability to see the future. There will be no chance to get the power back. Be wise with this. Setting: Please see the Locations page for detailed city information Atmosphere:The city is a volatile place. While Alpha has guardsmen and patrols to keep the peace, sometimes things go unnoticed. It's wise to carry a weapon, even if most of the time things are fairly relaxed. Despite the apparent peace, people are on edge and you'll notice that the locals are somewhat divided on who to blame. Please see the The City History for detailed information. Plotting: The main plot of Last Arrival has already been written. That doesn't mean that it can't be added to, tweaked, or worked with. We simply wanted to have a clear beginning, middle, and end to the game. This is an action game where we are trying to make player choices have an impact. Plot characters are there to move the main story line of the game along, but they are not the only characters that matter by a long shot. Plot: For the plot characters, the world began 20 years ago. They have fragments of memories, sometimes they remember songs, stories, and sometimes things that the incoming characters say or do could be familiar. Slowly, all characters will notice the city expanding, colors coming out where before there were none. Someone within the city is writing the past and putting things back into place, but no one knows who this is. This same someone is perhaps also trying to get a handle on the future. Nothing is certain here and the characters are, for the most part, simply trying to survive. Death:This is a dark game, and as such characters can die whenever a player wants them to. You cannot kill a character off if they belong to another player without that player's permission. You can also use death as a "hard reset" or a "redo" or a "stats change" if you like. Once the character dies they can be brought back to life in the spawning grounds and start all over again. Their memories will be patchy of the time that they were alive the first time, but others can remember them, so they should get back up to speed quickly enough. If you don't want your character to come back, then they simply won't. GAME PLAY RULES The Golden Rule: The cast of this game is expanding and includes a diverse population of people. Keep that in mind when you interact with your fellow players. If there are any issues dealing with cast-mates you should contact the moderator (arrival.modsatgmaildotcom). I am extremely understanding and will try to smooth over any disputes, but I reserve the right to boot someone if there is no other option. Please be kind to everyone.Wiki Rule: While this is not required to play Last Arrival, please try to update your wiki page often. This is the easiest way to keep up with each other's characters and to keep new players and followers in the loop. The pages don't have to be fancy, but this can be a very helpful part of the game for all players. You can update your character's page with relationships, what they've done, where they've been, and things you want to have quick access to later. You are only responsible for YOUR character's wiki page. If you see any sort of problems on the other pages please contact the moderator(arrival.modsatgmaildotcom). Concrit Rules: *You are encouraged, but not required to have a "how's my driving" (concrit) post up for your character. The purpose for these is to get outside opinions on how you are playing your character. *When leaving concrit be polite. We will not tolerate using "I'm keeping it real" as an excuse for rudeness. If you're seriously upset with the way someone is playing a character, the mods will mediate for you. Also please be aware that English is not everyone's first language, if someone's use of English is confusing you, be very clear why, when, where, and offer examples. Activity Check: *To fulfill the activity requirements for Last Arrival you are required to do two things every month **Send a message or post an action log with your character **Respond to a message or an action log from another character ***Each thread needs to be at least 10 comments long There will be no formal announcement on activity. The moderator will click on each character's tag and see if they are active. If not, you will go up on probation. You will also go on probation if you do not tag yourself on the posts because the moderator will not notice your posts then. If there are any questions please contact the moderator (arrival.modsatgmaildotcom). Posting Rules: *Action posts are to be written in third person. We do not require a specific tense, but the general rule is to follow the tense that the original post was done in. For example if the post was started in past tense, please don't switch to present and vice verse. *Letters, Messages, and Diary Entries are to be in first person. **Clearly tag and title your posts. When you respond to a post you must ADD YOUR CHARACTER TO THE TAGS. This is crucial for activity checks. *Security levels are based on where your character is sending messages. Only Alpha and his people will have access to above 50% security. If you try to hack into a message above your clearance you must post to the message. The original poster will let you know if you're successful and what information you got. Godmodding/Metagaming: Because the plot of Last Arrival has been written, game breaking attempts and metagaming are going to ruin the play for everyone. Don't make the mods run damage control over you. If you're in doubt about an action, ask. It should also be obvious that you talk fights out beforehand or show courtesy. Powering characters down to only priced mutations is a way that we're keeping the field equal. 4th Walling: Because history only goes back 20 years, 4th walling is going to be difficult. This is particularly true with very old characters. They'll be getting their memories back, however, and then if the player allows it, sure. Keep IC and OOC knowledge separate